


Ante Meridiem

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Happy, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The time from sunrise to noon.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Meridiem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s [Porn Battle VI](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html) and originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/363932.html?thread=18016924#t18016924). Title and summary from _Merriam-Webster's Collegiate Dictionary_, 11th edition: "morning."

She loves waking Sam up early.

He's sleepy, big, lazy in their bed, precisely delineated muscle and endless cinnamon skin against the white of the sheets. She unwraps him, laughs as he grumbles and pulls the pillow over his head; she traces her tongue down the nape of his neck, tasting the faint salt of sleep-sweat, blowing gently on the soft strands of hair until he shivers. He pretends not to be awake—it's part of the game—but he stretches, turns over, and she knows that when he pulls her on top of him, he'll already be hard.

Oh, yeah, she could go forever like this, riding him slow, easy, his hands covering her breasts, thumbs playing across her nipples, until he sits up, tips them forward and thrusts into her hard as she wraps her legs around his hips, bites his shoulder and tells him to do it harder. He mouths her throat, her collarbone, then replaces his hands on her breasts with lips and tongue, still driving into her, hard, steady, as he reaches down to stroke her clit in time with it.

He likes watching her come, whispering filthy encouragement, _that's right, baby, come for me, come around my cock, God you feel so good, could do this forever, so hot and tight, beautiful girl, all mine, come for me now,_ and she does, shuddering under him, around him, once, twice, maybe even three times, and when she's spent, drenched, gasping, that's when he presses his lips over hers, moaning into her mouth as he comes.

Sometimes they get up and shower, have breakfast, go grocery shopping and do the laundry and work in the yard and generally act like responsible adults.

Other times they just lie there a while, kissing, touching, breathing each other in, and then they do it all again.


End file.
